Currently, flexible displays are the trend of the next generation of displays. The advantages thereof are flexibility, lightweight and easy to carry, and can be used in the wearable device.
The existing flexible display manufacture process is attaching a plastic substrate onto a glass substrate, waiting until after the producing process of the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), EPD (Electro-Phoretic Display) or OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode), etc, and then removing the plastic substrate from the glass substrate.
However, there is a flaw in the process of removing the plastic substrate, since the bonding of the plastic substrate to the glass substrate is too high, tools can not be easily inserted into the middle of the glass substrate and the plastic substrate. Therefore, the difficulty in the separation of the plastic substrate and the glass substrate is prone to cause damage to the plastic film and lower the yield rate.